


Time Enough for Love

by PrincessofTor



Series: Time Enough for Love [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami invites Akihito along on a business trip with an ulterior motive.  Kirishima<br/>and Suoh discover things they never knew about themselves.</p><p>Disclaimer:  These characters belong to Yamane Ayano and I am just borrowing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough for Love

“When will you be back?” Akhito asked as he watched Asami pack. 

“I’ll be back before you know it” was the reply.

“Not an answer” Akihito muttered. He didn’t know what was wrong but he felt apprehensive about Asami’s upcoming and sudden trip. ‘Where are you going?” he tried again.

Asami looked at the figure sprawled on his (no, their) king-sized bed. Akihito was dressed in his favorite camo boxers and a black t-shirt with some game title on the front. Asami smirked, golden eyes glinting with amusement. “Are you pouting Akihito?”

“No!” Aki shouted immediately, his hazel eyes suddenly tearing up slightly. There was definitely something wrong with his little wildcat.

“What’s wrong Akhito?” Asami stopped packing and focused on his lover. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out a hand to caress the leg nearest to him. When there was no response he tried again. “I have to go to this meeting Akihito but I’ll only be gone a couple of days. It’s nothing to worry about.” He paused for a moment and added “In fact, if you wish, you could accompany me”.

Akihito’s eye got big as saucers as he swiped at the moisture that threatened to escape. “Wh..at?”

“You heard me”

“Why would you ask me to come along to this mysterious meeting when you won’t even tell me where you’re going or how long you’ll be gone?”

Asami rose from the bed and resumed his packing. He smirked when he heard the rustling of Akihito leaving the bed as well.

“Where are we going then?” asked the blonde as he walked to the closet to get his bag and start his own packing.

“You’ll see when we get there” Asami replied with a smile in his voice. Akihito muttered something unintelligible but let the matter go.

XXX

Kirishima took off his glasses and cleaned them. As he settled them back on his nose he looked across the limo at the couple sitting on opposite sides of the facing seat. He had heard the brat questioning Asami from the time they left the condo until they got into the limo. When Asami still refused to answer, Akihito started in on Kirishima. When he finally realized he really wasn’t going to get any information, Akihito slumped against the door and started playing a game on his phone. Kirishima’s eyes traveled from the annoyed young man to Asami. They exchanged nods and Kirishima continued to work on his PDA confirming their upcoming flight details while Asami looked out the window. Kirishima knew the plan of course but didn’t look forward to the destination as he remembered the last time they had visited. It was a pleasant place, yes, but hot and he preferred a cooler climate. Asami told both Kirishima and Suoh to bring comfortable casual clothes but Kirishima’s upbringing only allowed him to relax so much (which meant not much). Asami did have a meeting with one of the locals but Kirishima knew the real reason for the trip was because of the one muttering at his phone under his breath and shooting the secretary occasional annoyed glances. It was going to be a long plane ride.

XXX

The island was as he remembered it when he and Asami were recovering after they escaped from the casino ship. The sun glistened off the sparkling blue water while gentle waves lapped on the bright white shore. The calm breeze ruffled their hair and clothes. Island birds called and in the distance monkeys played in the trees. Akihito stood on the deck of the cabin in silence as Asami discussed security with his men and had Kirishima confirm details for his meeting. Aki couldn’t believe they were back here in Fiji. He couldn’t imagine what type of meeting Asami had here and was half annoyed that he had come along but half happy to be here. He remembered the almost-romantic time they spent together before returning home to Japan. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Asami’s approach until a warm breath crossed the nape of his neck and strong arms wound around his torso.

“What are you thinking of that would make you blush?” Asami asked with a smirk in his voice. 

“Bastard” came the whispered reply.

Asami kissed the nape of Akihito’s neck then nipped his ear. He was always pleased at the shutter than ran through the blonde’s body. Asami expected Akihito to try to break away at any moment but he didn’t. He leaned back against the strong body behind him and sighed.

“When’s your meeting? “ he asked quietly.

“Tomorrow morning” Asami replied.

“Will it be dangerous?” the feeling that something bad was going to happen had lessened but Aki was still slightly at ease.

“No” Asami said firmly.

Akihito turned his head slightly to look up at Asami. “That’s good.” He said as he turned in Asami’s arms and stood on tiptoes to kiss smiling lips. “Then take me to bed Ryuichi”. 

Asami started at the use of his given name then smiled broadly before picking up the slight figure bridal style. “Nothing would please me more”.

XXX

Suoh stood on the beach scanning the area for danger. As Asami’s chief bodyguard he took his job seriously and although he was hot, sweaty and tired, he kept up his vigil lest some enemy sneak up and attack. As each of his men checked in, he relaxed a bit and thought about maybe taking off his jacket but duty prevailed and it remained where it was. He felt rather than heard another approach and turned swiftly as Kirishima stopped behind him. Kirishima had removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Suoh was envious of Kirishima’s bare arms at that moment.

“The boss good?” Suoh asked in his deep voice.

“Yeah, they’re occupied” Kirishima replied. He glanced out at the ocean. He thought briefly about taking a swim. “You should get out of the sun Kazumi, you’re starting to burn”.

Suoh touched his forehead. It was hot to the touch and felt tender. “Yeah, okay”. He called a couple of his men to take his place then turned to Kirishima who grinned.

“It’s fucking hot out here, I’m going to take a swim”.

Suoh looked shocked as he turned and they started walking towards the cabin. “You brought trunks?” Dumb question Suoh thought but his mind was suddenly all muddled and full of Kirishima in swim trunks.

“Yeah, didn’t you?”

“Kei, uh I” Suoh started but stopped. What could he say? He had been in lust with Kirishima Kei for a number of years but a sense of duty and their enduring friendship kept him from acting on it. Kei had never given him any indication that it was requited. His boss and the kid would be occupied for the rest of the evening and the rest of the men were out of sight doing their jobs. The pool was nice and big and private. He made his decision. “Yeah, I did too”.

“Great” Kirishima said brightly and turned towards his room. “See you in a few”.

Suoh nodded and headed towards his own room, his mind in turmoil.

XXX

“Ahhh, Ryu…chi, so good” Akihito moaned as Asami wrapped his lips around Aki’s straining cock. Gold eyes looked up and met Akihito’s eyes. The look was hot and possessive and Aki groaned again. He bit the knuckles of one hand to keep from moaning too loud. Asami’s slicked fingers probed Aki’s hole as his tongue swirled around the weeping cockhead. 

“Ummm, ah!” Aki’s back arched off the bed as Asami sucked harder. “I’m gonna cummmm” Aki whined moments before Asami tasted the salty-bitter fluid flood his mouth. Licking his lips Asami rose up over the exhausted body spreading Akihito’s legs wide and positioning his cock at his entrance.

“My turn” he said as he slid slowly in. Asami leaned down and kissed Aki’s lips softly at first then harder as he started to thrust. Aki tasted himself in Asami’s mouth and he felt his cock start to harden again. “Mine” Asami said in Aki’s ear. “Always mine”.

Aki wrapped his legs around Asami’s waist and pushed into the thrust as Asami hit his sweet spot. “Yours” he replied. ‘Always yours”.

XXX

Suoh relaxed in the warmed water, his arms resting on the lip of the pool. He kicked his feet lazily in the water and watched Kirishima swim laps. Kei was all lean limbs and with powerful strokes he swam from one end of the pool to the other. He looked different without his glasses on, younger even, but so beautiful slicing through the water. Suoh slowly lowered his legs and was glad that the water covered the evidence of his desire. He was at odds with his feelings. Kei was his friend and one of Asami’s most trusted employees. Asami never specified that employees couldn’t have a relationship but considering most of them were men, no one ever gave it a thought. Even though their boss liked men (he had slept with women as well but preferred men, especially one particular blonde) they didn’t care as they were all hand-picked and extremely loyal. 

Suoh was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t see Kirishima finish his laps and surface in front of him treading water. 

“Kazumi, you okay?” Kirishima blinked at him owlishly, his sight very poor without his glasses.

Suoh blinked and focused on Kirishima’s face. “Uh, yeah. I was watching you swim and my thoughts drifted.” He smiled. “You’re a good swimmer.” Wow, I sound stupid Suoh thought.

Kirishima smiled. “Then swim with me” he said and grabbed Suoh around the waist and pulled. As their torsos bumped gently Suoh swallowed a gasp. Could it be? He allowed himself to be dragged further in the pool and underwater. He opened his eyes to see Kirishima right in front of him. Suoh held his breath as Kirishima grinned then leaned forward and kissed Suoh right on the lips. 

Huh, Suoh thought as his Kei wound his arms and legs around Suoh’s big body. Guess it was requited after all. They reluctantly parted so they could come up for air. 

“Kei” Suoh breathed on a sigh.

“Kazumi” Kirishima replied.

They both took a big breath and sunk underwater again.

XXX

Asami dressed in tailored navy slacks, a pale blue polo shirt and a navy jacket “He looks good no matter he wears” Akihito thought. Aki relaxed on the bed, stretching his sore muscles and yawning from lack of sleep. Kirishima had their breakfast brought to their room and they had breakfast in bed. Aki felt happy yet couldn’t help feeling something was going to happen. He watched Asami finish his cigarette, coming over to give Akihito a lingering kiss. 

There was a knock at the door. Kirishima. “We need to leave Asami-sama” he said.

Asami stood and adjusted his jacket, Akihito’s hands slowly leaving the lapels he had been crushing. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours. Kato has been assigned to you. Let him know if you need anything.” He smiled at Akihito’s ‘I’m not a child’. “See you later”.

Akihito flopped back down on the bed and waved a hand at Asami. “Don’t get killed or anything. That would piss me off”.

Asami laughed out loud at Aki’s pouty look. “It would piss me off too Akihito” he said as he left the room.

XXX

Akihito was sitting on the beach as the waves rushed over his feet and legs when Asami returned. Aki looked up, shading his eyes from the sun with his hand. Asami extended a hand to him. Aki took it and allowed himself to be helped up.

“Get changed. We have an event to attend” Asami said leading Aki to the cabin. “Your clothes will be on the bed when you get out of the shower. Make sure you’re dressed and ready to go within half an hour.”

“Where we going?”

“You’ll see”

“Great, that again” Aki mumbled as he allowed himself to be led to the cabin.

“You’ll like it I’m sure” Asami added.

They went up the steps and Aki took his hand back to go to the bathroom. “Yeah, sure Asami, whatever you say”.

“We’re back to Asami I see”. 

Aki glanced back as he entered the bathroom. Asami looked, disconcerted?

Aki shrugged and did as he was told.

XXX

Asami paced the living area of the cabin waiting for Akhito to join him. He wondered briefly if he was doing the right thing, if this was something that Akihito wanted. He knew now that it was what he wanted. He had bought a portion of the island that included this cabin and the beach. It would be their vacation spot when they needed to get away or wanted to take some time to be with each other. The event they were going to attend was something he himself didn’t think he would ever do. After several discussions over a fine Scotch, Kirishima had convinced him that he could do this, that he wanted to do this. He only hoped that Akihito did.

Akihito emerged from the bedroom dressed in a white suit with a pale blue polo that matched Asami’s. He looked confused and annoyed but game. He spread his arms and grinned at Asami. “So, how do I look?”

Asami stepped forward and took the blonde into his arms. “Just like a bride should”. He kissed Aki gently.

“Wha…what do you mean bride?” Aki was visibly fidgeting now. “Asa…Ryuchi, what are you saying?”

Asami smiled the most beautiful smile Aki had ever seen. “I have always been surrounded by people that were paid to be by me, to be my friends, my family, my subordinates. I have never been around someone so real, so sharing, so wild that they wanted to be with me for me. You are my life Akihito and will always be. I finally realized why I can’t let you go. I love you. I wish you to be my partner in life and although it isn’t legal at home, we’ll always have this island, our feelings and vows to remember. So, will you join me as my mate?”

Aki stared at Asami in silence and saw the smile slip from Asami’s face. He suddenly realized how long he had been standing there without an answer. He grinned and held out his hand. “Do I get a ring?”

Asami visibly relaxed. “If you wish, of course”.

Aki shook his head. “No need. I have all kinds of bonds at home, you’ll never let me forget anyway.” He paused, then cut Asami off when he started to speak. “I love you too. Even through everything I’ve loved you. So, let’s get this thing done so we can celebrate the wedding night!” Aki threw his arms around Asami and pressed a wet smack on his lips. He grabbed Asami’s hand and headed for the door, the love of his life (and bane of his existence) in tow. “Um, where we going?” he asked sheepishly as he stepped onto the soft sand.

“Just follow me” Asami said as he headed for the hillside. “Just like I was in your viewfinder”.

Aki laughed as he followed. 

Kirishima and Suoh followed at a discreet distance walking close to one another. “When we get home I’m going to pursue this more” he thought as his Kei flashed him a grin. Suoh grinned back. In the distance they heard the brat suddenly gasp and pull Asami to a stop.

“Hey, who’s the photographer?” Aki asked as Asami dragged him forward. 

“You’ll see” Asami replied.

“Man, you never tell me anything” Aki whined as they entered a small open air chapel.

In the distance Suoh and Kirishma laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but then someone asked for more Kei and Kazumi. So, if you're interested you can always check out The Best Medicine which is a continuation of sorts.


End file.
